


Don't Mourn For Us Mortals

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Soulmate AU: The last words they ever say to you, so you don't know who your soulmate is until they die.





	Don't Mourn For Us Mortals

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

Diana was drawn to you from the very first moment she laid eyes on you. You were a vision and truly, if there were seven wonders in Man’s World, you were indeed the eighth wonder. Diana thought that it was the will of the gods for her to be graced with your presence, and when you said hello to her, her heart and mind agreed that she was spoken for with you.

She loved taking you to museums, theaters, lakes, parks, and anywhere else because she was blessed to be able to spend that time with you. You felt the same way. She had explained to you who she was because she didn’t want any secrets between the two of you. Which is why you knew that each time the two of you could go out, you’d treasure every single second.

___________________________________

“Just because we can’t always be together, I’ll always come back home to you, Y/N.”

“I know, my love. I know.”

The two of you were in bed and cuddling one another. You loved being her little spoon. You felt safe and loved in her arms.

“Y/N?”

“Yes, Diana?”

“When you’re on sabbatical for a month next week, will you do me the honor of coming home with me?”

“Home? You mean, Themyscira?”

“Yes, Y/N. I want to return and introduce you to everyone.”

“I would love to go home with you, Diana.”

__________________________________

“Diana!”

“Mother!”

Diana ran straight to her mother’s arms after your boat landed on shore. You felt joy in your heart seeing Diana reunite with her mother.

“And who is this, Diana?”

“Mother, I would like you to meet Y/N. Y/F/N Y/L/N. My heart.”

“Hello, Queen Hippolyta.”

You move to bow, but she stops you.

“You do not need to bow to me, Y/N of Diana’s heart.”

And she surprised you when she hugged you as well.

________________________________

Today was the last day of your one month stay at Themyscira. You were saddened to leave, and you couldn’t imagine just how much Diana was feeling. This was her home. The place where she grew up. And if it had been you, you knew one month wouldn’t be enough.

Luckily, you were able to ask Hippolyta for her blessing in asking her daughter’s hand in marriage.

“Y/N, you do not need to ask for my blessing. Diana is an adult. She can make her own decisions.”

“Hippolyta, it is a tradition in Man’s World to ask the parents for their child’s hand in marriage. It is an old tradition. But since I’m not sure when we’ll return, I wanted to ask for your blessing. Who knows? Perhaps the next time we return, you’ll be a grandmother.”

“Y/N, it is not necessary to ask for my blessing because you have it. You have all of our blessings if this is what you want.”

“It is. I hope Diana feels the same way.”

“Oh, Y/N. I could tell on the very first day you two arrived, that my daughter loves you more than she has loved anything or anyone else. She feels the same way.”

____________________________

_“I love you, Diana.”_

_“And I love you, Y/N. I have something to ask of you.”_

_“I have something to ask of you as well.”_

_“Then, ask it my love. Ask and I will do anything for you.”_

_“Will you marry me?”_

_____________________________

A thousand years have passed, and Diana continues to live without her heart. Her heart was you, Y/N of Man’s World. And when you died because she wasn’t there to save you, like she had always promised to do, her screams were so loud that it was as though Zeus had cursed her screams to sound louder than thunder. After you had asked her to marry her, she said yes, and you two kissed. That was the last thing that she could remember until she woke up.

“Y/N! Where are you, my heart?”

Diana was perplexed that you weren’t in bed next to her.

“Oh, wife!”

Diana couldn’t wait to officially be able to say that to you.

_____________________________

And then she woke up again, and this time, she was surrounded by the Amazons.

“Y/N!”

Diana was starting to get frightened. You weren’t answering her cries. Her mother appeared before her, and Diana knew something was wrong.

“Mother, what is it? Where’s Y/N? Where is my heart?”

“What is the last thing that you remember, Diana?”

“Y/N. Y/N proposed to me, Mother. I said yes. We kissed. And here I am.”

Hippolyta’s face fell. How could she explain to her daughter that you had perished in your sleep? You merely went to bed and didn’t wake up the next day. None of the healers knew what had happened. Perhaps, it was a Man’s disease. But when Diana saw you she shut down, not willing to believe that your second visit ended like this. So every so often, she would wake up and think you were alive.

Sometimes, if she was on the beach or near the water, she could hear your voice. She could hear her heart once more. She could feel like she could breathe again and do anything possible because you were there. Her heart was with her. And she would hear you talk and speak about the number of children you would make out of clay and how you would hope they would inherit everything about her. Yet she would say she would want them to have everything from you.

“Y/N, come back. Please.”

She would beg and plead the gods and goddesses.

She can’t help but recall the day the two of you were in bed, and you had said you felt pity for the gods. She asked you to explain.

“Diana, the gods are to be pitied for they are the ones who must live for eternity. And should they fall in love with a mortal, whose life is always fleeting, then they have set themselves to fail. Loving a mortal only ends mourning for that mortal. And I apologize for the day I must leave you.”

“Y/N, you’re not going anywhere. I’ll do what I can. I’ll join you in death. Please don’t ever leave me. I will go mad without you. I will not last without you. Please.”

“I never want to leave you, Diana.”

“Then, you will stay here with me. Can we talk about something else, Y/N? Please, my love? I don’t want to think about you not being here.”

You kiss her and change the subject. You knew she didn’t want to think about a future without you, but you knew it was inevitable. Mortals simply did not live long enough like the gods. And your girlfriend was already 5022.

___________________________

Diana wakes up again and sees you next to her.

“Y/N! You’re here!”

“Of course, I am, Diana. I put our children down for their nap.”

“Our children. Thank you, Y/N.”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“For loving me. For not ever leaving me. For making children with me. For sharing these moments with me.”

“Oh, Diana. I should be the one to thank you. I never once thought it was possible to be so in love and to be loved and all of this. My life didn’t start until you, and my life will cease to be full of life, laughter, love, and joy when you are no longer here with me.”

“I will never leave you, Y/N.”

___________________________

Diana wakes up and realizes that these fleeting moments where she wakes up and you are still here, give her only a small comfort. If you cannot be here with her, at least, she has these dreams of you, where the two of you grow old together and have children and do everything the two of you had planned on doing when she said yes to your marriage proposal.

“How long, Mother?”

“How long what, Diana?”

“How long must I live without my heart?”

“I do not know. But one day, you will wake up, and you will see her. You will think it is all a dream, but it is not. You will be able to hold her, and there, you will spend eternity with her.”

“I wish it was now, Mother.”

___________________________

“What took you so long, Diana?”

You couldn’t help but ask as she slowly opened her eyes. She wasn’t sure where she was.

“Y/N, is that you?”

“Yes, Diana.”

Diana slowly went to touch you.

“Y/N! My heart, is it truly you?”

“Seems as though the gods have granted you your wish. That is, if you still wish to spend eternity with me?”

“YES! YES! YES! Y/N, yes.”

And Diana never woke up again because she was finally with you again.


End file.
